Juvia, qu'est ce que ça fait d'aimer ?
by shanimaelle
Summary: Jour 414 : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Juvia ? Pourquoi elle l'aime, elle le sait très bien il n'y a aucune hésitation dans ses réponses.


Juvia, qu'est ce que ça fait d'aimer ? ~

 _Lire le chapitre 375,5 avant lecture._

Une salle noir, en fait non ce n'est pas vraiment une salle ; c'est plus comme du vide, pas de début ni de fin juste ça. Cet endroit pourrait se résumer par une lumière, arrivant de nul part et n'atterrissant sur rien mis à part elle et lui, ou bien elles. Certainement elles. Ce n'est qu'une intuition. L'une est rayonnante et plaine de vie, une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux bleu, aux yeux d'une même couleur. Elle domine l'autre d'une demie tête au moins mais n'a pas envie de se grandir ne cherchant pas un rapport de dominant à dominé mais du … réconfort ?

Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai pas envie de le dire, de toute façon cela n'a aucune importance, en plus on ne voit pas. Pas de visage plus comme une ombre, un spectre, une idée … Juste une voix brisée, des mots que l'on entend à peine.

 _\- Juvia ... qu'est ce que ça fait d'aimer ?_

\- Aimer c'est … Ça fait que Juvia se sent bien ! Elle se sent bien à tous instants et le ciel est bleu depuis qu'elle a rencontré Mr Gray. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle se sent bien, c'est comme si Mr Gray avait réveillé quelque chose en Juvia.. C'est étrange à ressentir.

 _\- Mais Juvia, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être à la fois proche et loin de lui ?_

\- Mr Gray n'est jamais bien loin de Juvia, il est avec elle dans son lit, sous la douche et quand Juvia va à la guilde il est là en vrai, prêt d'elle ! Le plus important est que Mr Gray est en Juvia dans le sens où il occupe la plus grande partie du son cœur.

 _\- Et … qu'est ce qu'on ressent une fois réellement au près de lui ?_

\- A ce moment, dés l'instant où Juvia le voit. Rien n'a plus d'importance que son amour pour lui. Et sa présence son énergie atteint le corps de Juvia et elle ne peut que se promettre de toujours être là pour lui comme il sera toujours là pour Juvia parce qu'au fond de lui, il le sait.

 _\- Comment peut tu savoir ... Juvia comment savoir que vous serez toujours là l'un pour l'autre ? Est-ce seulement possible ?_

\- Juvia ne le sait pas, elle le sent. Elle ressent dans son corps, une force une force qui donnerait le pouvoir à Juvia de protéger Mr Gray s'il en avait besoin, qui lui donnerait le pouvoir de réaliser l'impossible pour lui. Non pour lui prouver quelque chose mais juste afin de lui éviter qu'une entité quelconque lui fasse de mal, Juvia l'a déjà fait à maintes reprises, elle peut recommencer. En ce qui concerne le « toujours »... Il faut croire en ce que t'indique ton cœur.

 _\- Juvia … Qu'est ce que ça fait de ne pas être aimé en retour ?_

\- Ju … Juvia est aimé par Mr Gray ! Leur amour l'un envers l'autre ne fait aucun doute ! Il ne s'est juste pas encore dévoilé ses sentiments envers Juvia. Mais elle est patiente, et elle attendra le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il le fasse. On peut aimer quelqu'un sans avoir d'amour en retour, dans ce cas c'est peine perdue mais ce n'est pas le cas de Juvia Mr Gray fait équipe avec Juvia, il rassure Juvia, il a confiance en Juvia. Alors rien n'est perdu, et elle ne baissera jamais les bras tant qu'il y aura une raison d'y croire !

 _\- N'as tu jamais douté ?_

\- Juvia n'a jamais douté, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle n'a simplement jamais refusé de faire face à ses sentiments. Le doute vient des questions, les questions viennent d'une insécurité dans la relation. Quelles insécurités ? Ne pas l'aimer assez, qu'il n'aime pas assez Juvia ? Il y a une compatibilité totale entre eux, Juvia le sens et y croit.

 _\- Et avec Lyon ? Pourquoi pas lui, qui t'aime ouvertement ?_

\- Lyon est sympa et beau garçon, mais il n'est qu'une pale copie de Mr Gray aux yeux de Juvia. Et elle ne l'aime pas et elle ne choisit pas non plus à facilité face au bonheur. De plus quitter Mr Gray briserait le cœur de Juvia.

 _\- Juvia... Serais-tu dépendante ?_

\- Elle est totalement accro à Mr Gray ! Elle ne pourrait pas vivre loin de lui car il est le plus haut nuages dans le ciel, celui qui frôle les cieux, celui qui ne ressent pas la froideur auquel il est exposé, celui qui pleut de la glace qui se transforme peu à peu en eau au cour de sa chute et qui vient éclabousser le visage de Juvia d'eau fraîche et pure. C'est cette place qu'il a dans le cœur de Juvia, la plus haute et la plus pure.

 _\- Est tu heureuse comme ça ?_

\- Juvia est heureuse 414 jours aujourd'hui !

 _\- C'est donc ça, ce que ça fait d'aimer ? On est dépendante de la personne, au.. au point de ne pouvoir vivre sans elle et de risquer sa vie pour elle sans aucune hésitation ne jamais douter de ses sentiments pour la personne qu'on aime, tant qu'on y croire, c'est … Juvia …_

La grande prit l'autre dans ses bras sentant qu'une étreinte était plus profitable, maintenant que les réponses étaient données.

Petit à petit cette idée, ce spectre s'évapora d'un coup et Juvia ouvrit ses yeux encore engourdis sur la guilde et sur … Gray ?

\- Juvia réveille toi ! Tu dors au beau milieu de la guilde depuis presque une heure maintenant.

Une main sur son épaule, les yeux dans les yeux : elle est aux anges.

\- Voir Mr Gray à peine les yeux ouverts, comment un meilleur réveil pourrait être possible ?

\- Heu … T'es peut-être fatiguée mais t'es toujours égale à toi même. Qu'est ce que tu as pu faire pour être crevé à ce point ?

 _~ Mr Gray ne doit pas savoir que Juvia surveille autour de chez lui la nuit ! ~_

\- Juvia a … Beaucoup travaillée !

\- Alors vas dormir, tu mérite bien un peu de repos.

\- Mais non Juvia ne peut pas laisser Mr Gray sans surveillance.

\- Tu as dormis au moins une heure pendant ta surveillance d'aujourd'hui et je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul. Alors vas dormir !

\- Si Mr Gray ordonne à Juvia d'aller dormir alors Juvia va dormir !

Sur ce Juvia se lève du banc et part de la guilde ''au pas'' suivant l'ordre reçu. Dehors il neigeait encore, et les flocons qui se déposaient sur son chapeau et sur son nez lui donnant d'autant plus froid. Cependant ça ne la dérangeait pas, cela lui rappelait simplement Gray. Elle ne se frottait même pas les bras pour se réchauffer parce qu'en s'habituant au froid de son environnement elle se rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

Mais elle n'avait pas encore fait vingt pas hors du bâtiment qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme quelque chose qui tombe. Cana trop ivre pour ne plus tenir son tonneau correctement ? Très peu probable. Natsu commençant une énième bagarre avec son rival Gray ? Aucune chance parce que ce dernier vient de sortir, à moitié nu cela va de sois, en courant de l'établissement et suivant les pas de sa partenaire et l'appelant par son prénom, lui demandant de l'attendre. Elle s'exécuta et se retourna vers Gray, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mr Gray que faites vous ici aussi peu couvert ? Vous allez attraper froid sans l'écharpe que Juvia vous a confectionnés de ses mains !

\- Justement je voulais t'en parler Juvia. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais pas remercié comme il se devait et que je m'étais un peu laissé emporté par mes émotions. J'en suis désolé

\- Mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vous vous êtes fait pardonnés en posant les yeux sur Juvia dés ce matin !

\- Oui oui si tu le dis...

Gray ouvrit alors les mains, mais les deux paires d'yeux fixés dessus voyaient bien qu'il ne s'y trouvaient rien jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure quelques mots « Ice maker … Eternal necklace ». Il apparu alors une chaîne, fine qui n'en paraissait pas moins solide. On pouvait voir qu'au milieu de ladite chaîne se formait petit à petit une forme, qui emprisonnait un flocon de neige qui s'était déposé à cet endroit par hasard, on voyait toujours ce flocon au travers de la forme qui se métamorphosa en une splendide goutte d'eau glacée. C'est alors que Gray prit une extrémité de la chaîne dans chaque main qu'il passa avec une immense douceur sous les cheveux de Juvia et ferma la chaîne autour de son cou. Le touché de ses mains froides contre la peau de Juvia se transforma en un doux frisson qui envahit lentement le corps de la jeune femme.

\- Voilà … Moi je suis pas doué pour tricoter ! Mais en magie je me débrouille assez bien je trouve.

Il eu un sourire satisfait durant quelques secondes en voyant le rendu avant de se retourner, il fit quelques pas en direction de la guilde avant d'ajouter :

C'est de la glace éternelle. La même que pour l'Ice Shell, tu as donc quelques instants de ma vie autour de ton cou : fais-y attention.

Il tourna alors rapidement les talons en lâchant un rapide « dors bien » à sa partenaire avant de rentrer dans la guilde.

 _\- Juvia … Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être aimé ?_


End file.
